the last of the vanhelsings
by breannapierson1990
Summary: Dracula, Charity Van Helsing, Thantos, and Ivena, Dracula's sister. Charity is the last Van Helsing, as such she is the barer of a prophecy, the one that started a war between the Dracula and Van Helsing bloodlines when Abraham told Dracula he won't get one of his daughters.
1. intro

My name is charity Marie vanhelsing , before you make fun of my last name think again because the story I am about to tell you will not only blow your mind but will also warn you that those creatures you think of as "mythical" are in fact very much real and extremely dangerous! I am a hunter of such creatures , and I protect people from such monsters


	2. Chapter 1 ,the vampire

(charity's pov)

I have been out patrolling the area looking for vampires to hunt , yet so far I have not found a single one so I had just decided to head home when I hear a women's scream of terror in an ally to my left ! I curse my rotten luck as I turn into the ally and start running taking out my favorite holy sword that was forged by monks who mixed the steel with silver and cooled it down in holy water before inscribing on the blade in Latin 'protect the innocent and purify that which is unclean and blasphemous' , as well as a glass orb filled with vaporized holy water! I turn right and see the filthy leech pinning the girl to a wall and sucking her blood! I act on instinct throwing the orb and swinging my sword at his neck he screeches as the vapor burns him but manages to avoid my swing and knock me back against the opposite wall , my sword goes flying and I get my breath knocked out of me . gasping I grab my silver bladed kadotchi and put it up in a defensive position eyeing the blood sucker with caution while catching my breath. He lunges and I strike a blow to his left arm causing him to back away with a pained hiss, his arm now has been cut open and the edges burned. I could see a small tendril if smoke raising from the cut ,hurts doesn't it? i asked with a smirk stepping forward and watching him as he retreated and eyed me for a weakness I never showed others. realizing he will not find what he's looking for he flashes behind the young lady and grabs her by the neck and waist! 'Damn' i think as he tells me to surrender or he will kill the woman! I narrow my eyes scolding myself for my cockiness as I retort with how about you let her go now and when she's gone then I will surrender . He laughed at me and said , how do I know you will keep your end of the deal ? Seeing no other way to save the girl I gave him a tense smile and replied ,i give you my word as the last of the vanhelsing bloodline that I will surrender once she is gone. I wait stiffly as He looked thoughtful for a while then nods and pushes the woman away from him, I relax slightly as the female stumbles than catches herself and runs past me to the safety of the main street! Once she is out of site I drop my kadotchi,unhook my knife holster,and take off my utility belt placing them on the ground I kick them out of reach and put my hands out palms facing him in a nonthreatening manner! He comes up and grabs me turning me around he ties my hands behind my back with a cloth he spun from darkness. Who are you? I ask him. Thantos, he replied in a rough tone of voice! Dracula's personal assassin I think in complete shock! He feels me stiffen and chuckles , I take it you have heard of me? I nod yes numbly as he drags me out of the ally and into a car.

(Thantos' pov)

I am out slaking my thirst on a pretty little lady when i hear the sound of feet running and feel an intense burning pain i whirl around with a hiss and see a hunter swinging a sword at me! I duck under it and punch her in the stomach she gets knocked into the opposite wall winded while her sword goes flying toward the end of the ally! She gasps and grabs her kodotchi putting it up between us , LOOKS LIKE SHE'S ON THE DEFENSE NOW , I think with a smirk as she eyes me with caution . I lunge and she strikes me an extremely painful blow to the left arm causing me to back off with a pained hiss , she taunts me and I and i retreat looking for a weakness and finding none , but then i remembered all hunters have the same weakness for saving people at the cost of their own lives! I flit behind my old prey and grab her, using her as a threat to the hunter in order to get her to stand down and surrender she does with a few conditions , I also ended up with the young Hunter's bloodline a Van helsing, the vampire king will be pleased to hear that this girl is the last of her bloodline! while I tie the hunter scum up she asks for my name, i tell her than proceed with dragging her to the car! Once in i tell the werewolf driver to take us to the private jet we own!


	3. Chapter 2, the plane ride

**(charity 's pov)**

Once I am situated in the back he climbs in and tells the driver to deliver us to the airport. The driver looks behind him before pulling out and speeding down the road. I sit back and close my eyes falling into a meditative state in order to focus on keeping calm and prioritizing my thoughts, and without realizing it i have fallen asleep.

 **(Thantos' pov)**

The mutt pulls out and begins to drive us to the airport as i relax back into the seat and look over at the piece of scum besides me with a smirk and think, SHE IS GOING TO REGRET HER SURRENDER BY THE TIME THE PLANE LANDS.

I look back out the window only to look back as i feel something touch my shoulder . I stare at the hunter in disbelief as i see that she has fallen asleep with her head on my shoulder! I push her roughly away from me and onto the window. She moans and shifts but doesn't awaken, i smirk at how easy it would be to end her pathetic life right then . I fall into my own thoughts at how i am going to make her sorry about surrendering to me, i am like this the rest of the ride. Daydreaming of how sorry this little hunter is going to be and wondering if i should torture her a little bit or even feed off of her hmmmm i wonder if she is an innocent they have the sweetest blood of all , hmmmm maybe i will tease her a little bit too see.

( **charity 's pov)**

 **time skip 30mins**

I jerk up with a gasp when someone shakes me only to realize that the car has stopped and I had fallen asleep next to my captor! I get out berating myself for letting my guard down enough to fall asleep in the presence of an enemy , "HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID"?! I think as i look around to see Thantos a few feet away ,he motions me over to him and I obey walking over to stand by him. He grabs my arm in a harsh grip and yanks me behind as he starts walking over to the jet that sits about 5 feet away , I gasp in pain and sarcastically ask , "yank my arm out of it's socket why don't you?" Thantos chuckles and says, "hunter scum like you doesn't get gentle treatment!" We get on the plane and he makes me sit on the floor by his chair as he entwines his hand into my hair grabbing it in a punishing grip , I wince in pain but keep quiet as we take off to who knows where. After a while he looks at me and asks ,"comfortable hunter or would you rather sit up here with me?" I scoff at him and ask, why would I want to sit next to a leach? He tightens his hold and yanks my head back before back handing me across the face , i turn my head and spit out a global of blood before smirking at him and saying, "what will Dracula say when he finds out how you treated his prophesied mate!" Thantos pales,stands, and says ,take my seat and forgive me highness my Prejudice against hunters overwhelmed my good sense! I get up and nod at him sitting in his now empty seat. He goes and sits near the front of the plane leaving me alone for the rest of the ride.

(Thantos' pov)

I smirk and shake the hunter to awaken it saying, we are here now get out. I walk out and towards the plane as the pilot comes to greet me and says that we're ready for take off when I am, I nod and he goes back into the plane . I smirk and look around at the hunter motioning it over to me irritated that it was lagging behind and just standing around, I growl under my breath low enough not to be heard by the hunter as I grab its arm harshly ,"humans are worthless for anything but food or good fuck toys ." she responds to the treatment with a snarky comment to which I replied with a chuckle ,"hunter scum like you doesn't get gentle treatment!" I March her over to the plane , up the stairs ,and over to my seat making her sit on the floor while I am on the seat, I smirk and Entwine my hand into her long hair and grab it tightly making sure I have a very painful hold as the plane takes off. After a while I decided to put my plan in motion and ask in a soft purr comfortable hunter or would you rather sit up here with me ,patting my lap as I do. It has the gull to scoff at me so I punish it like the scum it is, yanking the humans head back before back handing the dumb thing for its Insolence!

She turned around and spat out blood before smirking at me and reminded me of who and what she was to my King ,I pale and stand up saying please take my seat and forgive me highness, my prejudice against hunters overwhelmed my good sense! After receiving a nod I proceeded to the front and sat down for the rest of the ride home.


	4. Chapter 3, journey to the castle part 1

When the plane finally touched down thantos quickly got up and came to my side and said with a bow , my lady allow me to escort you to the carriage so we may depart for castle Dracula. I stood up and dipped my head in a shallow nod smirking at the thought of having this leach scared of what i will tell Dracula about the plane ride and my journey to him. Thantos then leads me down the steps and toward the carriage which will take us to the train station unless I am mistaken and we just end up riding all the way to the sea before hoping on a boat to cross it than taking another the rest of the way. I ask Thantos to see if we are going to be taking a train or if we are sticking to the carriage . he said that we will go as far as we can by carriage before taking the boat. I thanked him for the answer and let him help me into the carriage. The carriage started moving once we were settled in and I watched out the window as the dark landscape lit only by a half moon's light flew by. Twenty minutes into the ride I started to nod off and Thantos gave me some fur blankets to cover me before moving to the seat across from me and telling me to get some rest. I nodded closing my eyes and drifting into a light meditative sleep ,that way I am still aware of my surroundings and can protect myself if I need to!

Thantos' pov:

The plane has just landed so i stand up and walk towards my king's mate . I go to her side and ask, "my lady allow me to escort you to the carriage so we can depart for castle Dracula?" she stood up and dipped her head in a shallow nod smirking at me in a mocking way, i then lead Her down the steps and toward the carriage which will take us to the boat! As we walk i look at her from my peripheral and see her biting her lip and a look of deep contemplation in her eyes. she looks at me and i raise an eyebrow at her, she asks me if we are going to be taking a train or if we are going to be taking the carriage all the way to the sea before hoping on a boat and then taking another carriage the rest of the way? I told her that we will not be taking the train just boat and carriage. I then helped her into the carriage and got her settled in before getting in myself, about twenty minutes into the ride she was nodding off so i gave her some furs and told her to rest up. She soon falls asleep and i now have time to think about how I am going to present her to the vampire king Dracula , i look at her and see that the first thing I have to do is get her some better clothes and a trunk for them, i tell the driver to take us to the nearest high end dress Store and then wait outside for us! The driver nods and keeps the ride smooth for us.

 ** _Temporary A/N i will be editing and adding different POVs in order to make longer chapters so please bear with me_**


	5. IMPORTANT AN

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

sakurademonalchemist

lokinorsedeity

breannapierson1990 


	6. not a chapter but very important

I have opened a poll for my Dracula fanfiction if anyone is interested please choose 2 options on it?


End file.
